


silhouettes

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t even your room. You had no family, not even a mother who loved you unconditionally like moms do. You wished you did, had someone who cared about you that much instead of the life you had now where no one knew you existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> for maximum sad, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BBksAK0f0g) while you read.

s hard letting go.

Everything is back to normal, as normal as it can be. No one needs you anymore, no personas need to be summoned. Everyone is happy, the sun is shining. Everything is all so cliche and you can’t help but feel worse.

You shadow your host, hoping that maybe he’ll notice that you’re still around. Acknowledge your existence again. Maybe you can pretend that you’re the one that’s whole and not him. It’s unfair, how he gets to be the one who has a life, friend. Everything you’re not allowed to have.

Because you’re not real, and he is.

You follow him around, go with him to school, sit on the floor behind his desk and lean against it. When he moves, it does nothing to you. You’re just a ghostly figure people barely see out of the corner of their eyes. Not even Souji knows you’re still around. The one person who used to know about all of you. How everyone’s shadow would follow them around like lost puppies.

You were always the worst. Always wanting attention and someone to notice you. You’d play tricks, hiding pencils and homework so that Yosuke would have to acknowledge you outside what had already happened between the two of you. Even then, he didn’t notice, thought he just misplaced things, Teddie being stupid.

It was never you.

The others had already let go, vanishing back to their previous existence as forgotten parts of themselves. How was it so easy. How did anyone just let go like that.

Why weren’t you allowed to do that.

You are folded on the bed, head resting on familiar pillows that aren’t actually yours. You close your eyes, breathing in the scent, burrying yourself in the blankets. Maybe today, it might be the day that you let go. It wasn’t something you consciously tried to do, you knew it was just something that happened. When it had happened to Souji, you tried to hold on to him. Begged him to not leave you here alone.

All he told you was it was almost your time.

You bury your face in to the pillow, muffling the sounds of your sobbing. Not that anyone would be able to hear you. 

You still didn’t exist.

You pull the blanket over your head, securing it so you don’t have to see any of the bright morning light shining through the window. This wasn’t even your room. You had no family, not even a mother who loved you unconditionally like moms do. You wished you did, had someone who cared about you that much instead of the life you had now where no one knew you existed.

You were so lonely now.  
And you couldn’t do anything about it, but cry.

You barely feel the covers being peeled off your head, the warm hand running through your hair.

“Yosuke.” The voice was soft, and familiar. You turned your head towards it, eyes red.

“Mom?” You choke out, throat feeling drier than it has ever been. You squint, light assaulting your eyes. They kneel next to your bed, bringing your faces closer together.

“Not really, no.” The face comes in to view, it’s Souji. He’s smiling at you, and you start to cry again, tears streaming down your face when he brings a hand up to wipe some off your face.

You’re speechless, there are so many things you want to say, and do. But you can’t bring yourself to do it. You feel like your body just won’t listen, and so he does what you can’t. He takes your hand, and holds it.

“It’s time to go.” He stands up, and pulls you in to a sitting position. Everything feels surreal. Souji’s here, he’s here to get you. He pulls you out of bed, and you stand, legs feeling weak. He leads you towards the door, there’s a moment where you’re struggling to keep up with this slow and steady pace. 

You stand there, in front of the door to the hall. “Is this what it was like for everyone else?” You need to know the answer, you need to know why you were the one who was left behind for so long.

“Yea, something like that. A little different for everyone.” He smiles a bit, a smile for you. You feel yourself start to tear up again. You knew you were lonely, but it’s just hitting you now how much you missed him. He squeezes your hand. “Hey, you’re going to be ok.”

You rub your eyes with your sleeve. “I just… I missed you.”

He keeps smiling at you, his other hand going towards the door knob and twisting it. “I missed you too." 

He pulls it open, instead of the hallway, light floods in to the room and he carefully pulls you along.

This is what it felt like to let go.


End file.
